


[Art] Tsum Heartbreak

by bookworm135, Cathalinaheart, tamaradh



Category: Marvel TsumTsums
Genre: Angst, Art, Cake, M/M, Marvel TsumTsums - Freeform, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm135/pseuds/bookworm135, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaradh/pseuds/tamaradh
Summary: Tsum Steve and Tony are forcibly separated by a knife.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Team Angst





	[Art] Tsum Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Another work by friends (known as "Olympus") who don't all have an account.  
> This mixed media masterpiece is also a fill for Team Angst for the SteveTonyGames for the free space.  
> \- Cat


End file.
